Complicated
by Singing Wind
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss complicated matters in the basement office after he finds her looking for a file. Badfic.


Title: Complicated   
Author: Singing Wind  
Spoilers: up to FTF  
Feedback: Please!  
Rating: PG-13 for taking the Lord's name in vain and for lust  
Classification: S, A, R  
Disclaimer: no infringment intended  
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss complicated matters in the  
basement office after he finds her looking for a file. 

Special Agent Fox Mulder walked into his office on the basement  
floor of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. He found Special Agent  
Dana Scully M.D. there rifling through the bottom drawer of a  
filing cabinet as she muttered to herself. She was obviously  
looking for an X-File in that cabinet as that was where they  
usually put the X-Files.

He watched her for a moment noticing her shapely derriere as she  
digs further into the drawer. He is beginning to feel warm and  
tingly. He knew that he had wanted her since the first time he  
saw her enter the X-Files basement office in the Hoover  
Building. Now he knew that he wants her even more.

He sneaked up quietly behind her and whisper in her ear, "What  
are you looking for?" She straightened up in shock and hits her  
head into Mulder's chest.

"Aaaah! Jesus, Mulder, you scared me!"

Mulder hand the wind knocked out of him. "Oh, excuse me!"

"Oh, phew! Can't you go outside to do that? It smells like a  
barn in here rather than a musty basement office!"

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepily. He tried to change the subject.  
"So what are you looking for, Scully?"

"What?"

He points at the cabinet. "Are you looking for a file and/or  
files?"

She drew a deep sigh. "I'm looking for more information on  
barren abductees and there ova."

"They're ova aren't in there, Scully."

She groaned inwardly to herself. Arching her eyebrow, she says,  
"Ha ha, Mulder. Very funny. I think I know that being a  
medical doctor with a specialization in pathology. You know  
what I'm talking about."

He's gazed at her oceanic blue eyes and felt the sadness there.  
His eyes were sad too. They were sad for her. Because they had  
no ova. Her sadness and barrenness and his sadness was all his  
fault and he knew it. He wished he could kick his own ass.

"I wish I could kick my own ass, Scully. But I can't. I'm such  
a loser."

"What?"

He shrugged. "You know."

"Yes. I do. But you are wrong. I want you, Mulder."

"What? You do? I'm very surprised to hear that." He was very  
surprised to hear her saying that she wanted him. He couldn't  
believe it. "I can't believe it."

"Yes. Believe me. Mulder, I had wanted you since the first time  
I walked into this basement office and you told me there was no  
one hear but the FBI's most unwanted."

"You want me?" He paused for a minute. "It's not right. You  
don't understand...that's not what I want!"

"What? It isn't?" she cried. Her blue eyes were welling up  
with unshed tears that threatened to break and spill over her  
creamy white skin.

He sighed. "No. I want you to love me. Not lust me." His own  
eyes stung with tears that were pooling in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I do love you, Mulder. Since the first  
time I walked into this basement office."

"Oh. Are you sure? How could you love me when I am the cause  
of your baroness?"

She shook her head harder. "Your not the one who took me. Your  
not the one who preformed experimentations on me. I gaze at you  
and I see the man who saves me every time. I see how handsome  
and gorgeous you are and I think how lucky I am and if only we  
could admit how much we had feelings."

Mulder paused. He thought about what she was saying. He  
formulated a response as he said, "Scully, as you know, I have a  
degree in psychology from Oxford University in England, where I  
went as soon as I could. I wonder if maybe you are mixing up  
your physiological feelings for your emotional ones."

Scully shook her head as she sighed as she said, "How can you  
say that, Mulder?"

Scully could not help herself but to look at him and his  
beautiful features -- especially his hair -- the color of ground  
coffee beans, or maybe espresso beans -- he was full-bodied.  
And especially his eyes -- green, the color of leaves on a hazel  
tree -- hazel, flecked with gold, the color of gold. That  
reminded her of shiny gold coins which reminded her of normal  
coins which reminder her of rolls of coins, which reminded her  
she needs to do her laundry soon.

Mulder nodded. "I know. Your mixed up, Scully. That's the  
reason. It's okay."

"How can you say that, Mulder. Gaze into my clear blue eyes and  
tell me you don't see my true feelings for you there."

He gazed into their eyes. After the sadness and the barrenness,  
he saw a field of yellow and white daisies full of love. Maybe  
he had been the one to plant the daises there. I had always  
liked daisies. They looked like miniature sunflowers and those  
have sunflower seeds which he liked to eat quite often.

"Did I plant the daisies, Scully?" He said still looking into  
her clear blue eyes of azure with white and yellow daisies.

"Can you see them, Mulder?" she asked with grown excitement.  
"Their there! Their yours! You planted them with your seeds of  
love!"

He sighed and turned away. "I wish I could plant a real seed  
for you, Scully."

She drew a large sigh. "Me too. But we can't. Because  
I'm...barren...by them."

Them.

He hated them. For every thing they had done to them. To  
them. To Melissa. To his father. To his sister, Samantha. To  
Emily. To Skinner, although they hadn't really done that much  
and Skinner often took their side. To Pendrell. To all those  
abductees, like Max Fenig. To Krycek. No, wait, not to Krycek.  
They could take his other arm for all they cared. But to them.  
To him, Mulder and to her, Scully. To Scully.

Scully.

"I know. But maybe they didn't take them all. I had a vial.  
Maybe there are more vials which would have more viable ova."

"You mean...?"

"Yes!"

She overcame with emotions that made tears formulate in her  
eyes. Mulder wanted her and maybe she could have a baby.  
That's all she ever wanted in her life. This was the happiest  
day of her life since she woke up from her coma, and she was  
cured of cancer, and she was saved from the pod in Antarctica in  
the spaceship in the ice under the ground, and all those times  
Mulder returned her crucified necklace.

"Mulder, you had made me so happy today."

"Scully, you had made me so happy, too."

All the magnetivism between them had drawn them together like  
two magnets with opposite poles facing one another. They could  
no longer resist the passion bubbling up inside each other.  
They stepped closer and their lips reached for one another and  
released the passion of all the years that they had not admitted  
their feelings. He could feel her luscious red lips on his full  
pouty lips, and he kissed her with all the love and passion he  
had bottled up for her since she shook his hand after she had  
walked into that basement office all those years ago.

She kissed him in return.

"I love you, Mulder," she said as she released his lips from her  
own in a breathy voice.

"I love you, Scully," he replied.

And they did.

-the end-

Author's notes: this story was started at 10:13 pm on November  
26, 2004, and finished at 11:21 pm on November 26, 2004 at the  
Windy Willow Pub. Thank you to Kilkenny, the Windy Willow, and  
my beta, Jan. I've learned so much from her about writing and  
story writing. This story is dedicated to DD and GA who made  
the characters of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully  
and gave them life. You are inspirations, my heroes and the  
winds beneath my wings.

I hope you liked this story as much as I loved writing it. I  
love to write and imagine what would happen on the show. I  
would have loved to see Mulder and Scully admit their feelings  
for one another on the show, but alas, it was not to be. I  
love to write and I'd love to hear what you think of my  
writing and my very first fanfic...so please be gentile...:o)


End file.
